Rare Fire Seeds
Fire seeds are not only helpful to pill masters, but also to fire element cultivators. If they have a Rare Fire Seed, their offensive power and power level will be massively different than before. '' ''There were 108 types of Rare Fire Seeds in the world. It was said that the cultivation realm only contained 36 types. But even the last ranking Rare Fire Seeds were insanely valuable. The Heaven and Earth Fire Seeds had a common property that other Fire Seeds didn't have and that was potential growth. The speed of growth was based on their master's cultivation method and fortune, as well as fire element spirit items that they devour. In other words, if the worst ranked Fire Seeds grow to a certain extent, they can be more powerful than the Fire Seeds which ranked high before it'. Heaven Rank Flames #'Blue Like Morning Sky' #One Purple Flare owner [[Jiu Qian|'Jiu Qian']] #'Mist Lotus Heart Fire' #Extreme Geng Fire 878 ''' owner [[Xu Banchang|'''Xu Banchang]] # # #Lan Rock Fire 1031 owner [[Qiu Niansheng|'Qiu Niansheng']] #Truth Mei Flame 1263 #Li Ming Fire owner Lu Wuhu # Earth Rank Flames 11. Abyssal Earth Fire 12. Purple Flower Fire 13. Sense Sha Flame 15. [[Snow|'Snow Essence Flame']] 19. Bleak Qian Bone Flame owner a cultivator among the top 10 897 21. Blue Phoenix Flame owner [[Mu Qinxin|'Mu Qinxin']] 22. Wood Heart Fire owner [[Gu Wenqian|'Gu Wenqian']] 26. Ken Qin Fire owner the big elder of the Magical Herb Sect 27. Beast Heart Fire owner [[Zhuang Man|'Zhuang Man']] 29. Li Zhe Fire 30. Stone Skin Fire owner [[Cai Sheng|'Cai Sheng']] of the Heaven Pill sect RANKS OF 108 TYPES OF FLAMES 3. Blue Like Morning Sky 11. One Purple Flame 17. Mist Lotus Heart Fire Ranks Unknown * Li Fire Feather owner Li Yuqian * Flame Lotus Heart - ''' '''can make a Heaven Flame ascend a level. * The levels of Rare Flames From low to high, it was yellow, orange, red, green, aqua, blue and purple. The lowest level was pale yellow, but when it was dark yellow, it could ascend to orange. Characteristic of Certain Flames Li Zhe Fire &''' '''Mist Lotus Heart Fire. They were quite similar. Both had a small gust of mist inside the flame. Yet, the Li Zhe Fire only had mist on the outside of the flame. Once the flame got an orange colour, it would gradually disappear. Meanwhile, the Mist Lotus Heart Fire was the opposite. It didn't have the mist to begin with and would only develop a little after reaching orange colour. When the flame reached higher levels, the mist would become more and more condensed.878 'Purple Flower Fire '''When the Purple Flower Fire was born, it would sprout 36 seeds. These seeds were also very precious. Each seed is a level five spirit item and is not only helpful for cultivation but can also be added to pills. If the seeds are of a high grade, countless years later, they might really become another Purple Flower Fire. 'Snow Essence Flame '''It was the hardest flame to collect. It was a water type flame like the Purple Flower flame. However, the flame was pure water element. Some pills needed water and fire to concoct, and this snow essence flame was the best choice. 984